Always With Me
by Amaya Hoshi
Summary: Five years have passed since Chihiro left the spirit world and Haku. Now she returns with one of her friends, but finds that odd things have started to happen, including a girl seemingly with no past, present or future.
1. The Tunnel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone recognized from the movie Spirited Away.

- - - -

Always With Me

Chapter One: The Tunnel

Chihiro stared out her bedroom window as she thought of Haku. The one who had helped her return to the human side of the river after her parents had been turned into pigs. Though they didn't remember it, only thought that an hour or two had passed, but it had been much longer than that, and only Chihiro knew the truth. For she had been spirited away only to find true love and lose it.

And now five years had passed, or it would be five years to the day in a week. Five years since she and her parents had originally gone through the tunnel. She had made many friends there, but all had been spirits, but her friends none the less.

But even now, at the age of fifteen, she couldn't stop thinking of Haku. How he had told her that she wasn't to look back until she was on the other side of the tunnel. And now that she was here, she was constantly tempted to go back to the tunnel and try to go back...even if only to see Haku one more time. And as she climbed into bed she promised herself that after school the next day she would go back to the tunnel.

- - - -

When school let out the next day Chihiro made for the tunnel that was near her house. Though her friend, Amy, had decided to go with her. Mainly to see if all that Chihiro had told her about the tunnel and the dragon boy within it was true. Amy was the same height as Chihiro, with deep blue eyes and extremely straight black hair that fell between her waist and mid back. Both were still in their school uniforms, because Chihiro didn't wish to waste time going home to change.

"So, you are wanting to go to this tunnel you and your parents went through when you moved here?" Amy asked as she walked next to Chihiro.

"Yeah. Because I just feel that I should go back...at least one more time. To see if it is still there. And to see Haku again."

"Dragon Boy? The one you're always doing doodles of during class when we're suppose to be taking notes?"

Chihiro blushed as she nodded making Amy giggle. "He did so much for me, and I never got to really thank him. So I want to see him again."

About half an hour later the two reached the entrance to the tunnel, and Amy backed away from it the same way that Chihiro had done had done. Without looking back at Amy, Chihiro told her that if she didn't wish to come through the tunnel, she didn't have to. At that Chihiro started to walk forward without looking back to see if Amy was following her or not. As Chihiro neared the entrance to the tunnel she felt the breeze start to pull her in...just like before. As Chihiro stood before the tunnel she heard Amy come up behind her.

"So you weren't lying about the fact that the wind tries to pull you into the tunnel." Amy muttered as the wind made both girls take a few step forward.

"No, I wasn't." Chihiro said as she turned to Amy and told her that if she wished to turn back and not go, this might be her last chance. Amy shook her head and said that she was going to go with Chihiro. Both girls nodded to each other before they turned back towards the tunnel and started forward.


	2. Beyond The Tunnel

Chapter Two: Beyond the Tunnel

Chihiro walked through the tunnel with Amy right behind her. While Amy was starting to feel nervous about this, Chihiro felt like she was on her way home. They didn't stop walking until they got to the area where Chihiro and her parents had stopped when they had heard the train. When Amy asked why they had stopped, Chihiro told her to just listen, and when they heard the train Chihiro said that they were getting close.

"You can tell just by the sound of that train?" Amy asked in confusion as she jogged to catch up with Chihiro.

"Yeah because I heard it when me and my parents came here five years ago. Though they don't remember a thing about it." Chihiro explained as they neared the exit of the tunnel.

"So that's why when you got in trouble for doodling that you told them that you just suddenly like dragons?"

Chihiro nodded as the two stepped out into the sun and found themselves in an open field. Looking around Chihiro said, "It's weird being back...after five years. But it doesn't look like anything has changed. It still looks like nothing more than an abandoned theme park."

At that the two walked down towards what looked to be a small stream, and Chihiro told her friend that if she wanted to turn back, this may be her last chance. For Chihiro remembered all to well that the small stream had suddenly turned into a lake, then an ocean after a rain. But Amy said that she didn't wish to turn back, so the two crossed the small stream and headed up towards where Chihiro said there was a bath house. When they got to the bridge Chihiro told Amy that this had been where she had met Haku. When the two made to turn and leave came running towards them.

"Sen!" the person yelled causing both girls to turn around in surprise, but Chihiro recognized her instantly.

"Lin!" Chihiro yelled as she ran forward to say hi to her friend. After a moment Chihiro introduced Amy to Lin and asked about Haku.

"Sorry, haven't seen him since about a week ago. He still comes and goes, but now as he pleases. Though from what he told me, he went to Zaneba's. Which means he might not be back for another week or two."

"Oh..." Chihiro said as she hung her head, because she had really wanted to see Haku again. When Chihiro looked up again at Lin she realized a little girl peaking out from behind her. The little girl had straight black hair that barely brushed her shoulders and shocking ocean green eyes. "Who is that?"

"Oh, this is Aya. She arrived out of the blue just like you and Haku. Though, so far Haku and I have kept her away from Yubaba. But if Haku doesn't get back soon, Yubaba will more than likely find out about her...unless..." Lin said as she gave Chihiro and Amy a look that suggested that they were about to get pulled into something. "You two take her to Zaneba for me. Haku must have got caught up with something there so he has been unable to come and get her."

"But neither of us have train tickets-" Chihiro and Amy said at the same time but Lin produced three tickets. "Where did you get those?" Chihiro asked as Lin forced them into her hands.

"The boiler man helped me and Haku get a hold of these when Aya showed up. Now, will you please take her to Zaneba and Haku for me?" Lin asked.

Chihiro and Amy exchanged glances before they turned back to Lin and said that they would help. Before leaving Aya with Chihiro and Amy, Lin told Chihiro that the stop was still the same, and that she still had to make sure she got it right, for the train still only went one way. At that Lin left and returned to the bath house while Chihiro and Amy lead Aya to the train station.


End file.
